Les chiens enragés sont beaux
by Niladhevan
Summary: Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un, ou si ce constat s'était imposé de lui-même ; mais il l'avait hanté toute sa vie, avec une formulation qui avait quelque chose de prophétique, d'obscurément salvateur.


Auteur : Niladhevan

Couple : FenrirxNachi

Rating : M (Si rare ! fêtons ça au champagne, voulez-vous ?)

Note : One-shot réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi sur la communauté Hybridation. Défi de labile_seveya : "FenrirXNachi - coup de foudre logique"

* * *

><p><em>Les chiens enragés sont beaux. <em>

C'était une pensée qui avait marqué l'esprit de Nachi il y a très longtemps, à une époque où la Fondation Graad n'avait même pas encore mis la main sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des circonstances, du cadre, de l'âge qu'il pouvait bien avoir quand ces mots l'avaient frappé comme la foudre. Ce ne devait pas être joyeux : il savait juste que ces mots s'accompagnaient d'une noirceur huileuse, d'une volée de débris fins dans une lumière crasse, (des papillons de nuit, déchiquetés), d'un sifflement continu dans les oreilles, douloureux et obsédant. Voilà, c'était tout. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un, ou si ce constat s'était imposé de lui-même; mais il l'avait hanté toute sa vie, avec une formulation qui avait quelque chose de prophétique, d'obscurément salvateur.

Alors, quand il le vit pour la première fois, ces mots lui revinrent avec une violence renouvelée, une signification enflée de splendeur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi _beau_. La beauté pétrifiante d'une rage sauvage, une entière tempête comprimée dans ces cercles d'ambre. Plus seulement chien, furieux d'avoir été trahi et délaissé – non, _loup_. Loup avec tout ce que ce mot pouvait suggérer à lui seul. Fureur glacée. Souveraineté. Cicatrices. Mépris.

Fenrir l'avait jaugé avec beaucoup de ce mépris, faisant peu cas du protocole qui avait plus ou moins imposé une attitude accueillante aux Guerriers d'Odin, au cours de la visite de la Princesse Saori. Nachi avait l'habitude d'être pris de haut par la grande majorité des Chevaliers de son propre camp. Mais ce regard-là, dédaigneux là où il aurait viscéralement espéré de la reconnaissance, l'avait blessé. Et presque aussitôt, il avait senti une colère insensée lui incendier les côtes. Ils étaient _tous les deux_ des loups. Quelque chose _aurait dû_ les rapprocher.

C'était… logique.

La délégation grecque avait séjourné plus longtemps que d'ordinaire dans le palais d'Hilda; Athéna avait congédié sa garde rapprochée et passait désormais le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de la prêtresse d'Odin. Nachi avait soigneusement fuit ses compagnons d'armes, et sortait régulièrement du domaine Polaris. Il se retrouva un jour à errer, sans but, aux abords des falaises abruptes du Sanctuaire asgardien ; la neige craquait sous ses pas et le vent glacial malmenait l'étoffe pesante de son manteau. Il regardait le paysage monochrome, partagé entre le noir dilué des forêts et des villages clairsemés et le blanc des immenses étendues de glace. Au-dessus s'étendait le vaste couvert de nuages confondant ces deux teintes dans un gris orageux. C'était le visage d'un monde sans pitié, où les hommes devaient lutter à chaque instant pour leur survie propre, où la plus grande pureté d'âme pouvait s'allier à la férocité primaire des animaux. Et cet homme…

Nachi se figea quand il entendit résonner au loin un hurlement de loup : son regard se porta sur l'Est, scrutateur et attentif, comme s'il était en mesure de comprendre le message dissimulé dans ces pleurs.

« La tempête se rapproche. »

Nachi se retourna brusquement au son de cette voix qui lui était inconnue – une voix âpre, sèche, qui achoppait presque sur les mots qu'elle prononçait. Le Chevalier du Loup resta pétrifié de stupeur en reconnaissant Fenrir d'Alioth; le guerrier se tenait à quelques mètres de là, ses épaules voûtées, le front marqué par un pli de méfiance. Ses doigts prolongés d'ongles d'aspect solide remuaient de temps de temps, comme s'ils traçaient de continuelles esquisses de griffures. Le vent chargé de neige soufflait autour d'eux et pourtant le jeune homme ne portait que des vêtements de facture rudimentaire, maintenus à sa silhouette sèche par de complexes entrelacs de cuir. _Beau_, _tellement_ _beau_. Mais Nachi ne pouvait se résoudre à parler – à réclamer ce qu'il croyait être son dû, ce qu'une nuit cauchemardesque de son enfance lui avait promis il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il était pourtant trop habitué au silence, aux profondeurs dans lesquelles il confinait patiemment ses émotions – sa colère, ses désirs, tout ce qui faisait de lui un chien plutôt qu'un homme. Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ parler.

Face au silence estomaqué de Nachi, Fenrir étira un sourire carnassier et lâcha un unique mot, pétri d'arrogance :

« Peur ? »

Les prunelles de Nachi frémirent.

Fenrir fit un pas en arrière quand il assista à la métamorphose du Loup de Grèce. Ce regard jusque là éteint, endormi par trop d'années d'une docilité abrutie – ces yeux gris libérèrent en un instant des torrents de fureur, comme un volcan dégueule soudainement toute sa lave. Un changement qui glissa sur tout son visage, tordit tous ses traits d'un bloc.

Fenrir resta surpris un instant de trop – il vit, sur cette figure hâlée qu'il avait jugé proprement insipide lors de leur première rencontre, se dessiner des traits acérés, précis, qui formaient tous ensemble le visage de la fureur. Dans cet instant de stupéfaction, étiré comme peut l'être un ressort prêt à claquer, le Guerrier d'Alioth se surpris à _voir_ non pas un homme, mais un loup enragé bondir sur lui.

Et c'était d'une beauté inouïe.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque subite de Nachi, mais parvint à lui envoyer une bourrade rude dans le ventre pour se dégager de sa prise. Il revint à la charge, pourtant, sa colère intacte. Le Japonais poussa un cri étrange, grave et qui lui déchira la gorge par sa violence. Fenrir l'accueillit entre ses bras avec un sourire mêlant étroitement surprise et contentement féroce.

Les Loups se roulèrent dans la neige, s'échangèrent coups sur coups, puis se lacérèrent de griffures. Puis vinrent les coups de dents, des morsures profondes, violentes, qui mouchetèrent la neige de rouge vif. Ils n'usaient pas de leur cosmos, parce qu'ils savaient que la moindre étincelle d'animosité alerterait les autres sentinelles d'Asgard : c'était _leur_ combat, confiné à l'espace entre leurs deux corps, sans racine ni but, coupé du monde des guerres saintes et des dieux. Juste deux créatures sauvages qui se prouvaient mutuellement leur existence.

_Les chiens, les loups…la solitude les use. Ils ne sont pas faits pour ça._

C'était terrible d'évidence. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient là, à dévorer la rage de l'autre des yeux, leurs mains soudées dans le sang, avec leurs carcasses d'os et de nerfs qui s'entrechoquaient comme on frappe les silex pour en tirer des étincelles.

Les cheveux sombres de Nachi lui collaient au front, il haletait, mais même son souffle conservait quelque chose d'agressif – il avait pris le dessus sur le moment, et lardait les flancs de son adversaire – de son semblable – de coups. Il prenait un plaisir grandissant à voir éclater les unes après les autres les attaches de cuir qui retenaient la fourrure grise qui servait de vêtement à Alioth, à pouvoir déceler les pans de peau, blanche, ou bien carmine là où avait abattu ses poings. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses coups s'espacèrent graduellement, tandis qu'une fascination profonde l'envahissait. Les lignes sèches des côtes qui se profilaient quand ses poumons s'emplissaient, le dénivelé tendu de son abdomen, l'architecture nette des clavicules au-dessus d'une gorge baignée de sueur. Le sifflement de sa respiration entre ses dents serrées, et le pli haineux logé entre ses sourcils. Tous ces détails s'enchevêtraient dans la vision du Loup, venaient brouiller son attention…et déversaient du feu dans ses entrailles.

Le poing de Nachi finit par se figer, parce que quelque chose venait de céder dans son esprit. Comme des ruines qui achèvent de s'écrouler pour disparaître pour de bon.

_La nuit, la nuit – cette nuit-là… _

_Il avait dit il avait pensé avec ferveur comme on pense à quelqu'un d'aimé avant de mourir comme les saints ont leurs révélations devant l'autel il avait pensé qu'il était seul qu'il était seul avec sa haine et rien pour la tuer rien pour la soigner cette plaie qui l'achèverait._

Il l'avait pensé parce que de tous les êtres humains présents sur cette place d'un soir d'été, ce soir où ce type dont il avait tout oublié avait écrasé sa botte sur sa mâchoire, cette nuit tout s'était figé _sauf la lampe, sauf les papillons morts_, personne n'était venu l'aider.

_Sauf ce chien enragé._

Quand Nachi retrouva ses esprits, il avait couché sur le dos, dans la neige, les bras en croix. Et Fenrir d'Alioth immobilisait son bassin sous la raideur de ses cuisses, ses griffes plantées dans la peau de son torse. Il n'avait pas senti leurs corps échanger de position. Il ne sentait d'ailleurs pas plus le froid, ni la douleur des coups et de ces ongles enfoncés trop loin sous sa peau. Le Japonais entrouvrit la bouche – du sang craquela aux coins – et il croassa péniblement :

« J'ai… perdu. »

L'expression de Fenrir était impénétrable, mais Nachi se surpris plutôt à apprécier le contraste saisissant entre la douce couleur neige de ses cheveux et le gris tourmenté du ciel. Le guerrier d'Odin répondit sur un ton qui affectait l'arrogance :

« Évidemment. »

Il se pencha campé sur ses mains, les coudes relevés, il approcha son visage de celui du Japonais; il lécha le sang chaud qui coulait encore d'une longue estafilade qui lui barrait la joue, puis, après une once d'hésitation, ses lèvres glissèrent pour aller sucer la tâche coagulée qui noircissait le coin de ses lèvres.

Ils ne parleraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de les rapprocher, sûrement parce que les mots des hommes restaient pauvres pour définir ce qui pouvait lier deux animaux égarés. C'était aussi soudain et imprévisible que l'orage qui s'abat sur la plaine glacée, aussi contradictoire que les nuages qui s'entremêlaient au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient comme pour se priver l'un l'autre de leur souffle. Mais à leurs yeux, cette rencontre chaotique prenait des allures de conséquence logique, un jeu de dés soigneusement pipé, afin qu'ils trouvent en l'autre ce qui leur avait toujours manqué.


End file.
